Harry Potter and the Trip to Disney World
by A Mare Undercover
Summary: What happens when The Order wins a trip to Disney World and the Golden Trio and Death Eaters are there too? Hijinks and chaos. Not to mention a whole lot of antics from these wizards in a resort filled with Muggles. It's not easy being a wizard...Cancelled.
1. We're going to Disney World!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to their original owners.

At 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix watched as their leader, Albus Dumbledore, was tearing through what was possibly the fiftieth box of sherbet lemons (or lemon drops if you're a Muggle) in desperation. How were the others taking it? Well, not as well as expected: Sirius Black was complaining about how the headmaster was getting sherbet lemon boxes all over his carpet while Remus Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, were trying to calm him down and Severus Snape was just glaring at the four while Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, and Fleur Delacour just watched with concerned expressions.

"Albus, I'm concerned about your obsession with wanting to win this sweepstakes." McGonagall said nervously.

"Just one more box, Minerva! I need to win this!" Dumbledore grumbled as he grabbed another box.

"You better clean up the carpet when you're done, because I'm not picking up after you!" Sirius yelled in annoyance.

Dumbledore ignored the ex-prisoner and opened the box, only to smile in satisfaction at what he saw.

"So? Did you win?" Bill asked.

"Is he ok?" Tonks whispered to her husband.

"I honestly don't know." Lupin answered with a shrug.

"I'm kind of worried about him…" Fleur commented nervously.

"Albus? Are you alright?" Moody questioned, his magical eye scanning the box nervously as if the sherbet lemons inside the box were poisoned by some Death Eater.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to use the gag box instead of the real one if he didn't win?" Fred whispered to his twin.

"I don't think that was the gag box." George replied. "I think he actually won."

"Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make! We're going to Disney World!" Dumbledore announced.

The Order began whispering to each other by asking stuff like 'what World?' or 'Disney what?'.

"It's a Muggle theme park in Orlando, Florida." McGonagall explained to the Order.

"How are we getting there?" Lupin asked.

"By Muggle transportation: an airplane!" Dumbledore answered.

"What's an airplane?" The Order questioned together.

"Headmaster, I would like to express my concerns about this trip ending in disaster." Snape commented.

Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore had left to go pay for their plane tickets.

"Nice one, Snivellus." Sirius grumbled sarcastically as he picked up the boxes of sherbet lemon from the ground and put them back on the table.

Snape growled in annoyance at this, but shut up since he didn't have any comebacks.

"Don't they call it the Happiest Place on Earth or something like that?" Tonks asked.

"I think so." Bill shrugged.

"Let's just hope this trip doesn't end in disaster like Snape's, I mean Snivellus's, concerns." Lupin commented.

"Oh joy…" The Order grumbled in annoyance.


	2. The Order's Chaotic Airport Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to their original owners.

Harry Potter was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron, reading the Daily Prophet's recent story about how some Death Eater broke out of Azkaban who is currently in hiding with the other Death Eaters as he was drinking a glass of butter beer.

What was he doing at the Leaky Cauldron you may ask? Well, he ran away from the Dursleys since he hate putting up with them for all these years and decided to live in the suite in the tavern which had become his permanent home. All he had to do to get to Diagon Alley was walk outside and through the brick hole.

Harry could remember the day he moved out well: he was getting bullied by Dudley and his friends at the park and while they were walking home, they were attacked by Death Eaters. Harry was able to save them and run home with Dudley, but since he was scarred by the event, Uncle Vernon accused Harry of doing it while Aunt Petunia was comforting Dudley, but he told him that he had had it with the abuse over the years and he took all of his things and left Privet Drive. He later took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron which he decided to call his new home.

Suddenly, a black owl flew through the window and dropped a letter near Harry's butter beer mug before flying off. Harry looked over from his paper and saw that the letter had Sirius's signature. He immediately read it.

The letter read, 'Dear Harry, the Order's taking a trip to Disney World and I plan on having you and your friends come along on the trip. Ron and Hermione are going to pick you up in Mr. Weasley's new car in an hour. The Order and I will meet you three at Heathrow International Airport. Yours truly, Sirius. P.S. This trip was all Dumbledore's idea. He won a sweepstakes.'

"Ron and Hermione are coming in an hour! I have to go pack!" Harry gasped, putting down his newspaper and heading upstairs.

"Need another glass of butter beer, Mr. Potter?" The bartender called out to him.

"No thanks, sir! I'm going on vacation!" Harry yelled while getting his suitcase.

Moments after he got his suitcase, Harry heard the sound of a car horn honking. That must be them…he sighed in relief and headed out the door to see a black Mercedes Benz parked outside the Leaky Cauldron with Ron driving and Hermione riding shotgun.

"Hey, guys!" Harry greeted with a smile.

"Right on time, Harry!" Hermione told him.

"You ready to go?" Ron asked.

"I was born ready, Ron!" Harry grinned while getting into the car with his suitcase in hand.

**Sometime later…**

The car arrived at Heathrow International Airport. The airport was ungodly crowded and filled with Muggles. The trio soon met up with the Order near security after they checked their bags in while Dumbledore was talking to them about how they were going to get to the plane.

"Now, all of you must get in line and go through security. After that, you all must take the train to the gate and wait until the flight number is called." Dumbledore explained.

"What if we get stopped while in security, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Nonsense! We all will make it out ok!" Dumbledore answered before leading the way.

McGonagall rolled her eyes in annoyance while Snape glared at any Muggles who passed by and the rest of the Order began whispering to each other in concern.

"I have a bad feeling that this flight will be a disaster…" Fleur muttered nervously.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be fine." Bill reassured her.

"This is just ridiculous." Snape grumbled.

"What's the matter, Snivelly? Being a chicken or a butt trumpet over riding a plane?" Sirius teased.

"Shut up!" Snape yelled as he got bad memories from that.

"Sirius, you do understand you're making the situation worse, do you?" Lupin asked.

Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't listening as he began to do a weird little dance while pretending he was playing a trumpet and making farting sounds, making Snape even angrier. Moody saw this going on and facepalmed while groaning in annoyance. McGonagall just sighed and shook her head while Dumbledore just ignored it.

"I knew this wouldn't end well…" She muttered.

"Now, we must go through security, my friends!" The headmaster announced.

"Stop it, Black. You're making a fool of yourself!" The ex auror snapped.

"Sirius, cut it out." Tonks groaned.

"Don't you just love the look on Snape's when Sirius called him a butt trumpet?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, it's hilarious!" George chuckled.

**Meanwhile, in the front of the line…**

"Are these Muggles mental? How can they stand in these lines?" Ron asked nervously.

"Well, Ronald, this is security. They HAVE to check our bags to make sure we don't carry anything illegal like weapons." Hermione explained.

"The lines are killing me though! I bloody hate it!" Ron complained.

Hermione groaned and facepalmed while asking, "We can't take him anywhere, can't we?"

"Wait until he sees Disney World's lines." Harry commented with an exasperated sigh.

They had to go through security with Ron complaining the whole time, much to both Harry and Hermione's annoyance and embarrassment as Muggles glared at them while they went through security.

Suddenly, they heard yelling, groans, and farting sounds for some reason and turned to see the chaos happening with the Order while they were getting settled after having their bags scanned. They saw Sirius doing a weird dance in front of Snape who was on the verge of wanting to snap his neck while Moody was facepalming, Lupin and Tonks were trying to get Sirius to stop, Bill and Fleur were backing away from the mess, McGonagall was getting annoyed, Dumbledore was ignoring everything, and Fred and George were chuckling at the chaos.

"Oy, Will!" A security guard barked at another guard as he turned away from the chaos.

"Yeah, Tim?" The second guard asked.

"These odd people dressed all weird are carrying these sticks. Should we scan 'em?" The first guard questioned.

"Nah, they probably got them from outside. Kinda like those bloody kids who sometimes throw them at the windows." The second guard shrugged while watching the X-Rays of the bags.

"Albus, I think these Muggles are watching us. I have a really bad feeling about this." McGonagall said nervously, avoiding glances from random Muggles and the security guards.

"No need to worry, Minerva! Everything is going just fine!" Dumbledore smiled as if nothing bad was happening.

"All the Muggles keep staring at us! Our little airport adventure is turning into a disaster so far!" McGonagall snapped.

Then, Snape shoved passed Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin while walking up to McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, this trip is simply chaotic! While I have no interest in Muggle security, I have been bullied yet again by Sirius and Remus!" Snape grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh, Severus, just ignore them! The flight leaves in a few hours, so we all have time to get to the gate and board the plane!" Dumbledore said.

"What has gotten into him?" McGonagall grumbled as the Order headed to the train to take them to the gate.


	3. Some Airplane Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to their original owners.

Soon, they all reached the gate which was filled with three teenagers, a ton of members of the Order of the Phoenix, and Muggles waiting to get on Flight 15 to Orlando, Florida in order to go to Disney World. The chaos seemed to have ceased for the most part: Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap while Snape was glaring at them which they didn't notice, Lupin and Tonks were reading some books, Hermione was trying to read about Disney's history, Moody was cautiously watching the Muggles, McGonagall was attempting to talk to Dumbledore about how this was all a bad idea as he was ignoring her, Bill and Fleur were sleeping, Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet while drinking something, and Harry was trying to explain to Ron about how Muggle money works.

Snape was getting annoyed from the cracking sounds Fred and George were making from their game and walked up to them. The twins looked from their game and grinned mischievously at their old professor.

"Hey, professor." They greeted.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Snape demanded.

"Trying to go on with our game without annoying you." Fred replied sarcastically.

"We hope we're not bothering you." George said.

Snape ignored this and tried to snap at them, only to have a spitball be hit at the back of his head. He turned in the direction it was thrown, only to see Sirius throwing a straw and a cup in the trash.

"Flight 15 to Orlando, Florida is now boarding." A voice on the intercom announced.

The Order got in line to board the plane while turning in their tickets and getting on.

Sometime later, they all got settled in on the plane. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were putting their suitcases on the top compartment as they all sat together. Harry sat in the middle while Hermione sat in the aisle and Ron got the window seat.

"How does this work?" Ron asked.

"It's like your dad's flying car. Muggles do it with no magic at all though." Harry answered.

"WHAT?! Bloody hell! Muggles ARE insane! We're all gonna die!" Ron screamed while causing Muggles to stare at him and Harry facepalmed while groaning in annoyance.

"It's his first time on a plane, he's just a bit nervous." Hermione told the Muggles.

Suddenly, Snape appeared near their row and smacked Harry at the back of his head with a book he was holding.

"Granger, keep Weasley and Potter under control. I will not accept them going mental on this flight." He commanded before walking off to the back of the plane.

"Thank god that he's not sitting with us…" Harry sighed in relief.

Snape went to the back of the plane where he saw a familiar man reading the Daily Prophet sitting at the aisle seat and sat at the window seat.

Sirius looked up from his newspaper and said with a smirk, "Well, if it isn't Sour Grapes Snape. So, Snivellus Greasy, you're sitting next to me, huh?"

Snape groaned in annoyance and opened his book to read. Really? A transcontinental flight with Sirius sitting next to him? To him, this was the worst flight ever. Soon, the plane was in the air as it began flying out of London and across the Atlantic Ocean.

Soon, the flight attendant came by with drinks and some treats while stopping by Harry, Ron, and Hermione's row.

"So, would you care for anything?" She asked.

"I'll have pretzels and a Coke please." Harry answered.

"Biscotti and water for me." Hermione said.

"I'll have a butter beer, some Every Flavor Beans, an acid pop…" Ron explained before Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ron! Muggles don't have the same candy as ours!" Harry hissed.

"He'll have pretzels and a Sprite." Hermione told the flight attendant.

The flight attendant gave Ron an odd stare, but shrugged it off before giving the trio their treats.

The rest of the flight was seemingly quiet except for Snape and Sirius arguing every once in a while and Ron commenting on the movie he was watching while Harry was talking to him about it. For once, Hermione was able to read in peace.

"Hermione, I just don't understand this movie. I mean, what have they done to vampires and werewolves?! This werewolf looks NOTHING like what Lupin looked like as a werewolf!" Ron complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began dipping a Biscotti in water for no reason before she ate it. Even with the water, it still had that faint cinnamon taste which she didn't mind, but she decided to keep on reading her book.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm just as confused at this movie as he is." Harry told her.

Meanwhile, some row in front of the trio, Fred and George were playing another game of Exploding Snap.

"You know what, Fred? I'm starting to get bored by this. It's about time the two of us get back to business on pranking others." George suggested.

"I agree, George! This flight has been so bloody quiet! Maybe we should use one of our inventions." Fred nodded before he pulled out a sack of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder while chuckling.

"I know who we should use it on." George smirked as he thought of using it on Snape.

Back with the trio, Hermione was still reading while Harry and Ron were trying to understand and watch the in-flight movie.

_"I don't understand the point! This movie is just a love triangle between a Muggle girl who has the personality of a tooth brush, a not vampire who sparkles and looks a lot like Cedric, and a not werewolf! What kind of movie is this?!" Ron demanded. _

_"You're not watching what I think you're watching, right?" Hermione asked. _

_"Yeah, he is. Cedric came back from the dead and likes to stalk Muggle women in their sleep apparently." Harry shrugged. "I always thought he remained dead…" _

_"Oh no, you both are not watching Twi—No! I can't say it! If I do, an actual vampire will die of incineration!" Hermione yelled. _

_"Don't they already burn in the sunlight?" Ron asked. _

_"Apparently, in the movie you're watching, Ronald, they sparkle in the sunlight and are unkillable." Hermione answered in disgust. _

_Soon, the flight attendant came back and asked them if they wanted what they had last time again which they said yes to. They then got their snacks which apparently counted as their dinner while Hermione continued reading and Harry and Ron continued watching their movie. _

_"Why does he look like Cedric anyways?" Ron asked. _

_"I don't know. How he came back from the dead is a more logical question." Harry shrugged. _

_Suddenly, Hermione heard Snape and Sirius arguing and saw Sirius punch Snape right in the face with a CRACK following. Snape then grabbed a napkin and covered his nose which was bleeding from Sirius's punch. Hermione turned pale at the sight and buried her face into her book, trying to ignore the scene and read more of Disney's history. _

_"Ouch…that's really gotta hurt…" Harry muttered. _

_"You're telling me. The movie's almost over and the villains nearly killed the boring Muggle girl, so Cedric's family of not vampires saved her." Ron commented while eating some pretzels as he watched the movie's ending._

_The several few hours were quiet once again, except for the fact that Fred and George used Peruvian Darkness Powder on Snape which caused him to freak out and get angry at the twins and Sirius proceeded to make fun of the potions master for it which started another argument. _

_Soon, the plane landed in Orlando, Florida and the Order went to get their bags again. Soon, they were at the bus station while the Disney Magical Express pulled up and the Order instantly crowded the bus doorway. _

_"Make room for others! Don't crowd around the doors!" McGonagall commanded. _

_They were just as unruly as Hogwarts students…and three of them were already students at Hogwarts while the others used to be students! Truly, this trip could not be any more hectic. _


	4. It'll be fun, they said

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to their original owners.

**Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, back in England…**

A group of Death Eaters made up of Lucius Malfoy, his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, their son, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Bartemius (or Barty as he prefers to be called) Crouch Jr. all sat at a table, wondering where their leader had gone to.

"So, the Dark Lord has gone missing?" Narcissa asked.

"Can't you tell, Cissy?! Rumor has it he's sending in a replacement while he and the other Death Eaters are on evil business." Bellatrix explained.

"Aunt Bellatrix, who's the replacement?" Draco questioned.

Suddenly, a 16 year old boy with dark hair wearing Slytherin robes walked in and sat at Voldemort's usual seat.

"That would be me, Mr. Malfoy." The boy replied.

"And you would be?" Barty asked while flicking his tongue in a snake like manner.

"Tom Riddle, Voldemort's younger self. I was just a memory from the Horcrux that Potter destroyed in his second year. Now, I managed to get myself back from the dead and I'm not a memory anymore." The new temporary leader explained.

"My lord, I have news that you must know." Lucius said while he stood up from the table.

"Carry on…" Tom nodded.

"The Order of the Phoenix have decided to take a vacation…to Orlando, Florida. They're in a place called 'Disney World', it is a Muggle theme park." Lucius replied nervously.

This got the Death Eaters frustrated as they began saying how it was rubbish that their greatest enemies would be hiding like cowards in a place filled with Muggles until Tom got them to shut up.

"SILENCE! We must go to this Disney World and find The Order as well as kill Potter! We leave immediately!" Tom commanded.

"Already, my lord? Do we need to pack?" Bellatrix asked while following Tom out of the dining room with the other Death Eaters.

"No, Bellatrix, we just need our wands and that's it." Tom answered.

Then, the Death Eaters apparated to their destination. They later appeared at the Contemporary Resort near the monorail station. There were tons of Muggles everywhere: parents were yelling at their children who were whining or screaming, siblings were fighting, etc. Barty and Bellatrix quickly pulled out their wands and looked around as if paranoid.

"Bartemius, Bella, don't be fools! We mustn't act like this in front of these pathetic Muggles!" Lucius scolded.

"Whatever you say, dear brother in law…" Bellatrix groaned as she put her wand away.

"Do NOT call me Bartemius!" Barty snapped, flicking his tongue as he put his wand away.

"Well, father, where are we gonna stay?" Draco asked while they walked outside onto the bridge connecting to Bay Lake Tower.

"How about we stay over there?" Narcissa suggested as she pointed to Bay Lake Tower in the distance while they walked.

"There?!" Tom demanded with an annoyed expression.

Bay Lake Tower's lobby was filled with Muggles who were members of the Disney Vacation Club. They were completely unaware of the group of villains that were shoving through the crowd of Muggles to get to the reception desk.

"Let's get rooms!" Tom commanded.

"Yes, my lord." The other Death Eaters nodded.

They walked up to the desk where a girl with brown eyes and blonde hair wearing a dark blue jacket with a hot pink shirt underneath and jeans as well as sneakers and a nametag which read 'Rose' on it pinned to her jacket was standing at.

"Hello there. Welcome to Bay Lake Tower. What can I do for you?" She greeted in a British accent.

"Good day. I would like to reserve a room for six please." Tom said.

"Alright, are you all members of the Disney Vacation Club?"

"The what?"

"The Disney Vacation Club. You all have to be members in order to stay here."

Tom glared at Lucius as if he wanted him to fix the situation. Rose just stared in confusion, but noticed that Barty was staring at her from afar with an either insane or murderous look in his eyes, but she couldn't really tell.

"Do you have an opening?" Lucius asked with a stern expression.

"Let me check my computer…" Rose muttered as she began typing on the computer. "We do have one open. How long will you six be staying?"

"Around seven weeks." Narcissa replied.

"How long, ma'am?"

"Seven weeks."

"Are you sure you all want to stay THAT long? Mainly people come to Disney World when school's out for the kids, honeymoons, or Halloween and Christmas during the weekend or a week in the summer or winter."

Tom growled in frustration as Rose was trying to get them all set up.

"Done! Now, do any of you have any money to pay for it?"

"Wizard Money or Muggle Money?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked with a confused expression.

"Someone, take care of the situation before I lose my temper!" Tom snapped at the Death Eaters.

"I'll handle it, my lord." Barty suggested before he walked up to the desk which made Rose nervous.

"I guess you're with them?" Rose asked.

"Why yes I am." Barty answered as he grinned insanely while flicking his tongue, making Rose feel even more nervous. "Now, come on. Don't be afraid of me."

"I-I'm not afraid. I just wanna know how many room keys you need." Rose replied nervously.

"Six. That's how many we need." Barty said, looking at her nametag. "Rose, huh? What a lovely name…at least it's much better than my name: Bartemius. I prefer to be called Barty in case you're curious."

"Thanks, I guess?" Rose asked.

"Enough of your flirtations, Bartemius! We must get to the room!" Bellatrix snapped.

"I don't want you to call me that!" Barty retorted.

Rose just stared at the Death Eaters and said before giving them their room keys, "Ok then…? Here's your room keys."

"Thank you." Tom nodded before glaring at Lucius as if to ask him to pay.

Lucius got the message and gave 7 galleons to Rose. The Death Eaters prepared to leave, but Barty went over to the check in desk to flirt with Rose some more.

"So, do you have an interest in novels done by Muggle writers such as Charles Dickinson, William Shakespeare, or Agatha Christie? It's one of my interests." Barty said while attempting to start up a conversation.

"I like Agatha Christie's crime novels. They're pretty interesting if you ask me." Rose answered as she was trying to work.

"I know, right?" Barty asked.

"Do you mind if you go join your friends and let me work please? I'd hate to get fired from my job because I was talking to you." Rose suggested.

"I have one more thing to tell you, my dear. Perhaps, maybe, we could spend time together just the two of us? Maybe I can be your Beast while you can be my Beauty?" Barty asked.

"Are you asking me out? We just met!" Rose gasped in shock.

"Is that what Muggles call it?" Barty questioned.

"You're insane…" Rose grumbled while going back to work.

"I know." Barty grinned madly as he flicked his tongue at her.

"Bartemius, come on!" Draco yelled at him.

"Don't call me Bartemius! It's Barty!" Barty shouted, running back to join the group.

Rose just watched him catch up with his friends. She found him kind of creepy, but really weird. His tongue flicking was what really set her off as well as the fact he was asking her out when they had just met and his talk about 'Muggles' whatever those were. Rose also saw that compared to his friends, he seemed the most normal out of all of them except for the insane look in his eyes.

Back with the Death Eaters, they took the elevator up to their room and entered it using their room keys. Once they entered the room, they saw that there were two bedrooms (one of which had two beds in it). Tom immediately went to the room that was the biggest.

"All of you, arrange your sleeping plans now!" He commanded before shutting the door.

"Narcissa, Draco, and I get the room with the two beds." Lucius said while he and his family went to the room.

Since there was only two left, Bellatrix decided to get the couch, much to Barty's dismay and anger. So, that left him to sleep on the floor.


End file.
